Note from the Isolated City
by Vira D Ace
Summary: Untuk kalian yang menemukan catatan ini, aku tidak tahu bagaimana lagi cara untuk menyampaikan apa yang terjadi di sini. Ya, mungkin saja aku sudah mati ketika kalian membaca ini. Kota ini mengerikan, dan aku sudah tidak berharap banyak. Karena itu, kumohon baca catatan ini dengan seksama. Terima kasih.


Untuk kalian yang menemukan catatan ini, aku tidak tahu bagaimana lagi cara untuk menyampaikan apa yang terjadi di sini. Ya, mungkin saja aku sudah mati ketika kalian membaca ini. Kota ini mengerikan, dan aku sudah tidak berharap banyak. Karena itu, kumohon baca catatan ini dengan seksama. Terima kasih.

Kuharap tulisan tanganku masih bisa terbaca. Aku sendiri tidak bisa menulis dengan baik, dan sekarang aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Baiklah, kumulai saja sekarang.

Kota ini--aku tidak tahu apa nama aslinya, tapi orang-orang menyebutnya Isolated City, Kota yang Terisolasi. Untuk kalian yang membaca ini, aku peringatkan, **_jangan sekali-kali menginjakan kaki di kota ini, aku mohon jangan._**

Kota ini, sesuai namanya, katanya terisolasi. Ada sebuah pagar kawat tiga lapis yang mengelilingi pinggiran kota ini. Ada puluhan pleton tentara berjaga di pinggir sana untuk menembak siapapun yang berusaha keluar dari kota ini. Aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka mengisolasi kami. Namun walau begitu, kami tetap dapat hidup normal. Ada sawah, peternakan, transportasi, layanan jasa, sekolah, polisi, dan lain-lain. Jika melupakan fakta bahwa kami terisolasi dari dunia luar, kota ini normal. Well, aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa kalian menemukan catatanku, tapi aku juga sudah pasrah, jadi terserah saja. Namun, kalau kalian membacanya di kota ini, **_cepat keluar dari kota ini, SEKARANG! BAWA CATATAN INI BERSAMA KALIAN DAN KELUAR SEBELUM TERLAMBAT!_**

Di kota ini, ada peraturan untuk mengunci pintu, jendela, dan semua akses masuk di rumah pada malam hari, dan jangan pernah keluar rumah setelah matahari terbenam. Kalau tidak dipatuhi, katanya kau akan celaka. Itu peraturan dari tentara yang mengisolasi kota ini, dan 99 persen orang kota mempercayainya.

Kota ini diselimuti oleh jutaan misteri--selain alasan dunia mengisolasi kami, tentu saja. Salah satunya adalah soal mayat yang setiap hari ditemukan dalam keadaan mengenaskan di jalanan di salah satu titik di kota. Aku tidak tahu kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi, tapi orang bilang ia yang menjadi korban adalah orang yang keluar ketika matahari sudah terbenam.

Siapa pelakunya?

Entahlah. Yang pasti bukan tentara yang menjaga perbatasan kota kami--secara mereka hanya berjaga di pinggiran kota, sementara kejadiannya berlokasi di tengah kota. Aku tidak terlalu paham hingga beberapa minggu sebelum aku menulis catatan ini. Tapi agar kalian bisa percaya padaku soal apa yang terjadi, kalian bisa menyimak catatan penyelidikanku selama beberapa minggu ini.

Aku bukan detektif, polisi apalagi. Jadi agak sulit untuk mencari informasi soal penyelidikan ini. Namun berhubung aku punya teman dari divisi penyelidikan, aku bisa dapat sedikit bocorannya--Nikolai, temanku hanya memberi 3 data kasus pembunuhan misterius yang terjadi di kota ini, namun itu semua lebih dari cukup untukku.

Entah kapan hal ini mulai terjadi, namun kasus pertama yang tercatat dalam catatan kepolisian terjadi pada tanggal 5 Mei 20xx. Korbannya adalah seorang anak sekolah menengah atas Distrik 4 bernama Nakajima Atsushi. Ditemukan di sudut jalanan antara perbatasan Distrik 9 dan Distrik 10. Kondisinya mengenaskan dengan isi perut terburai, dada terkoyak dan kepala pecah--benar-benar terpecah, seperti semangka yang dipecahkan dengan palu.

Kala itu polisi benar-benar bingung. Kata Nikolai, mereka menutup jalan perbatasan itu seharian hanya untuk mencari tanda-tanda dari pelaku. Mereka tahu pembunuhan sebelumnya--yang tidak tercatat dalam data kepolisian, namun diketahui oleh semua orang--tidak memiliki kesamaan dengan pembunuhan kali ini, pun juga dengan kasus-kasus sebelumnya. Tidak ada yang mengerti dengan motif sang pelaku.

Lalu Nikolai memberikan data soal kasus yang terjadi 3 tahun berikutnya. Tanggal 30 Agustus tahun 20xx. Korbannya seorang guru matematika dari salah satu sekolah menengah pertama di Distrik 7, namanya Kunikida Doppo. Ditemukan di gudang sekolah tempat ia mengajar dengan kondisi leher patah dan kedua lengan terputus dari tubuhnya--kurasa dicabut secara paksa dan sadis, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku merinding. Setelah diperiksa, tulangnya juga hancur remuk, membuat ahli kepolisian semakin bingung untuk mengungkap kasus ini.

Nikolai cerita padaku, rumahnya ada di dekat tempat kejadian, dan malam sebelum kejadian mengenaskan itu terjadi, Nikolai sempat mendengar suara gaduh dari sana, gaduh yang aneh. Aku ingat waktu itu aku menertawakannya karena menurutku suara gaduh sebelum pembunuhan adalah hal biasa. Tapi Nikolai menggeleng, ia menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Suaranya... aneh--seperti pertarungan antara manusia dan sesuatu yang tak kasat mata. Itu mengerikan, dan sampai suara-suara itu berhenti, aku tidak bisa tidur," kira-kira Nikolai berkata begitu, ketika ia menceritakan soal kasus guru matematika itu.

Percayalah, waktu mendengarnya, entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku merinding.

Kemudian Nikolai kembali memberikanku sebuah data. Itu data tahun ini, kalau tidak salah data awal bulan kemarin, tanggal 1 Maret 20xx. Korbannya adalah Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, seorang siswa sekolah menengah atas di Distrik 11. Ditemukan sekarat dengan kepala bocor dan luka berat di sekujur tubuhnya di sebuah lapangan di dekat rumahnya pada saat subuh, oleh Nikolai sendiri yang sedang berpatroli. Nikolai bilang sebelum anak itu meninggal karena kehabisan darah, anak itu sempat bilang, _"Pergi dari kota ini. Kalian hanya akan jadi mainannya jika tetap tinggal di neraka ini."_

Lalu anak itu mati. Nikolai tidak sempat menanyakan maksud ucapan anak itu, dan ia tidak mengerti. Aku juga tidak mengerti, namun aku tetap mencatat perkataan anak itu yang Nikolai jelaskan di buku catatanku, pun juga data-data yang Nikolai berikan. Lalu Nikolai pulang--ia bilang ia harus cepat-cepat pulang karena hari sudah sore.

Dua hari berikutnya, Nikolai meneleponku. Dia bilang dengan semangat bahwa pelaku dari semua pembunuhan yang sudah terjadi selama bertahun-tahun itu sudah ditemukan. Katanya aku tidak perlu memecahkan misteri pembunuhan itu lagi, dan kehidupan di kota bisa kembali berlangsung dengan normal.

Tapi, hei. Catatanku belum selesai. Untuk apa kusuruh kalian untuk segera pergi dari kota ini jika pelakunya sudah tertangkap?

Ada satu catatan lagi. Ini juga yang mendorongku untuk segera merekap catatan ini karena _dia_ sudah terlanjur melihatku. Kenapa tidak kurekam saja? Aku tidak punya ponsel atau alat perekam, maaf.

Ini terjadi tadi, aku tidak tahu hari sudah berganti atau belum karena kejadiannya sekitar tengah malam. Entah itu 31 Maret 20xx, atau 1 April 20xx.

Sore sebelum kejadian itu, Nikolai datang ke rumahku, katanya ia ingin istirahat sebentar di rumahku, jadi kuizinkan. Kami bercanda gurau sambil minum sedikit alkohol. Kami tidak ada yang mabuk, namun kami menikmatinya. Hingga tiba-tiba saja sudah tengah malam, dan Nikolai bilang ia ingin pulang.

Aku sempat mencegatnya, namun Nikolai bilang tidak apa-apa. Ia ingin sekalian berpatroli. Aku hanya mengantarnya sampai pintu depan, setelah itu ia pulang sendiri. Aku memperhatikannya dari balik jendela, memastikan agar ia baik-baik saja. Lalu, saat itulah, aku melihatnya.

 ** _Sesosok makhluk tiba-tiba menyerang Nikolai._** Aku tidak tahu makhluk apa itu, namun ia punya bentuk yang mengerikan. Badannya besar, dan bulunya lebat. Makhluk itu memiliki kuku yang benar-benar panjang, dan kuku-kuku itu yang ia gunakan untuk mencabik-cabik tubuh Nikolai yang berjalan di depan rumahku.

Aku dapat mendengar suara jeritan Nikolai kala makhluk itu mencabik-cabik tubuhnya. Aku terpaku, sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari Nikolai. Puncaknya, makhluk itu membelah tubuh Nikolai dengan kukunya, lalu membantingnya. Nikolai mati, di depan mataku.

Aku ingat sekali, saat itu aku langung meneriakan nama Nikolai. Saat itulah, makhluk itu menatapku. Ia menyadari keberadaanku, dan mulai berjalan ke arahku. Aku langsung tersadar, lantas segera mengunci pintu dan berlari ke kamarku.

Jadi dia, pelakunya. Makhluk itu yang sudah meneror kota kami selama bertahun-tahun. Sekarang aku tahu alasan dunia luar mengisolasi kota kami, suara yang Nikolai dengar di malam pembunuhan Kunikida Doppo, dan arti ucapan Akutagawa Ryuunosuke yang sempat Nikolai katakan padaku waktu itu.

Hanya ini yang bisa kutuliskan. Aku sangat terburu-buru sekarang, dan kurasa makhluk itu sudah berada di depan kamarku. Kalian, yang membaca ini, **_cepatlah pergi dari kota ini!_**

 **April 1, 20xx**

 **Fyodor Dostoyevs--**


End file.
